Parax
Parax is the true name of an entity who frequently travels across Minecraftia. He is known for several notable creations and destructive tendencies. Biography Parax appears as a jet-black being with red eyes and dark robes. He has tendencies to wander from the mainland of the server, going on adventures for exotic items. He enjoys blowing things up, setting buildings on fire, and stalking people across the server. He makes frequent travels to the Nether and the End in search of items to sell to the highest bidder. History When Parax first came to the Sharplean Sector, he was greeted by AwesomeA321, and took on the alias "Baron Von Shush" to blend in with the community. AwesomeA321, whom Parax came to know as "David", helped the latter get settled in with the sector. When David went out to run errands, Parax began to explore the sector, racking up money and searching for a place to live. David helped Parax find a home in the mountains, near the house of Josef Furnace, whom Parax later referred to as "Slappy". Parax and David began building the former a house, with Parax eventually building a mine across from it to acquire resources. Within hours, the house was complete with the combined effort of Parax, David, and Pencil. Parax proceeded to build up his friendships with the other residents of the Sharplean Sector before going off on yet another journey. He traveled for several days, acquiring countless items before coming across a canyon. Parax proceeded to surround it with a sea of lava before beginning the construction of what he believes to be his "empire". Parax traveled between the canyon and his home countless times, bringing supplies to the hidden area. During his travels, he often came across buildings. Parax proceeded to light the buildings on fire, leaving behind messages signed with his new alias, "the Baron". He used this as a scare tactic to keep people away from the canyon, keeping it hidden. The Templars Soon into the creation of his empire, Parax joined the Templars. He quickly rose through the ranks, becoming one of the lords. After conquering vast amounts of land, the Templars set sail for more land. There, they came across a continent known as "Sully". The Templars established a base that increased in size within days. Not even a week passed and the Templars were already rivaling the strongest clan of Sully, Bloodline. In order to prosper and conquer, the Templars set up plans to conquer Bloodline. Their meeting adjourned and their plans into action, 3 of the Templar Lords—Parax, Josef Furnace, and Pencil—lured several members of Bloodline into a trap. They met up in Bloodline's own territory for a trade agreement, with Parax and Pencil waiting on the roofs of the buildings. With the signal given, Parax and Pencil leaped from their hiding places, ambushing the Bloodline members and killing them to lower the faction's power. They then looted whatever they could and raised the Templar flag on a captured building. The next day, unfortunately, Bloodline craved revenge. They attacked the Templar base and blew it up, but their victory was short-lived. Parax, intolerant of what happened, used threats that there are far stronger forces out there willing to destroy all of Sully on the divine being's orders. When the ruler of Sully, WazzUpp, did not believe Parax, the latter showed what he was capable of, convincing the former to have the Templar base restored. The workers sent to rebuild the base were then executed to ensure secrecy and prevent them from giving out the layout. File:Par raid 1.png|Parax in Bloodline's home city, wearing his original Templar armor. File:Par raid 2.png|Parax explores a Bloodline building. File:Screen shot 2013-01-13 at 10.25.40 PM.png|The final battle. The base restored, the Templars resumed their usual activities. Unfortunately, Zamokucevic, "Zamo"—a resident of Sully and a member of Bloodline—made wild claims about the base having stolen items, seeing this as a chance to improve his own image. This led to Wazz intruding onto the base and confiscating nearly everything the Templars rightfully acquired. Zamo continued to influence those of higher authority in Sully, desperately trying to create a negative image of the Templars. This worked in Zamo's favor. As a result, the Templars marched into the Bloodline territory and set their towns alight. All residents and those loyal to Bloodline were slaughtered in the attack. Few enemies remained: Zamo, Wazz, several surviving members of Bloodline, and a longtime resident of the Sharplean Sector, codenamed "Funnyguy", who served as a mercenary. This lead to a final battle, leaving only Funnyguy, Zamo, and Wazz surviving. The Templars pretended to retreat to their base, luring the last surviving members of Bloodline to it. The 3 attempted to pound the steel door down, but the Templars opened it themselves, unleashing attack dogs and Iron Golems on them. Funnyguy and Wazz were trampled, while Zamo made his way into the base. While searching for the Templars, Zamo was kicked down a staircase by Parax, who then attempted to slash him with his sword. Zamo narrowly avoided the attack, drew his blade, and the two dueled. During the fight, Zamo was pushed into the base's End Portal and followed by Parax. Shortly after, Zamo was killed. The continent of Sully conquered, Templar bases were set up everywhere and the last of Bloodline's supporters were wiped out. The Templars were set up to govern the land, while the lords returned to their home base in the Sharplean Sector. It was at this point that they discovered Funnyguy to be alive, albeit shunned by the Templars and their supporters. At some point, dozens of zombie pigmen inhabiting the Nether attempted a rebellion against the Templars. Equipping his bow and a single stack of arrows, Parax took down the zombie pigmen, clearing the Nether of all hostiles and restoring Templar control. It was no secret that Parax had summoned a Wither outside his home. In time, he managed to domesticate the creature, making it serve him and him only. It was named "the Dark One" and now resides in a glass building in Parax's yard. He proceeded to conduct more experiments regarding Withers, using them as biological weapons for the Templars. Herobrine Shortly into Parax's experiments, the Templars began to set up a city in Angmar. Using his wealth earned from his exotic journeys and experiments, Parax was able to help fund the construction of the city, as well as the gargantuan wall surrounding it. Oddly enough, a storm swept across the city, and countless monsters poured into it. Parax and Josef observed the unnatural storm from the former's house, when a ghostly entity suddenly appeared. The two dueled the creature,"Herobrine", who pushed Parax off his balcony. Josef was left to fight the beastie alone, though Herobrine used his superior power and fighting to overpower him. Parax climbed back up to his house, finding Josef barely able to fight off Herobrine, who was constantly teleporting around him and attacking. Parax, wielding his blade, rushed in and tackled the ghostly entity, but Herobrine suddenly disappeared. He turned to Josef to see if he was okay, only to see his friend and ally fidgeting, eyes glowing white. Josef uttered, "Die" to Parax and tackled him off his house, with the two narrowly missing the flaming "Parax" in the latter's front yard. The two dueled, and Parax unwillingly mortally wounded him. Josef attempted to flee, prompting Parax to chase him down. By the time Josef had gotten to an abandoned Apeture town, Parax had leaped from a nearby building's roof, stabbing his Grandmaster. Herobrine flew from Josef's dying body and grabbed Parax, taking him to the top of his house once again. The two fought furiously, but Herobrine was slowly gaining the upper hand. Desperate to win, Parax tackled Herobrine, slashing and punching angrily for the loss of Josef. Herobrine kicked Parax off, picked up his own sword, and pinned him to the ground with his foot. Before he could stab Parax, a heavily bleeding Josef stabbed Herobrine from behind. The ghost shrieked and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. With Herobrine's defeat, an organic statue was left in his place on top of Parax's home, and a copy of his head dropped to Josef's feet. Josef fell to his knees, dying, but the rest of the Templars came to his aid. Josef was placed on his bed, and the Templars slowly brought him back to health with Potions of Healing. After Josef's recovery, the copy of Herobrine's head was claimed and promptly put on display to show the might of the Templars. Days passed. A storm covered Angmar, focusing the most over the statue of Herobrine. Lightning struck the city constantly, forcing the residents into hiding, though some were not fast enough, and were incinerated. When the storm ended, Herobrine's statue was gone. While this made the Templars nervous, they remained determined to stopping Herobrine's reign. Shortly after the disappearance of the statue, signs with ominous messages began appearing throughout the Sharplean Sector, and one-page books with fractions of a sentence were being left throughout the Templar city. Additionally, residents of the city were disappearing mysteriously. This led to Parax making it a goal to solve this mystery and stop Herobrine. Sorel Parax had set off on yet another adventure, packing what he deemed essential before temporarily departing Olex. In doing so, he came across the land known to the residents as "Gabeworld", which was currently a warzone. When he arrived, he encountered his old friend, retired Templar, and fellow resident of Olex, Pencil. Pencil immediately recruited Parax into his group, known as "Sorel". Many residents of Gabeworld had been at war with a man who went by the name of "Dante". Dante had been utilizing the help of various criminals for resources, which he had been using in hopes of self-profit and eventually taking over the land. After a number of political schemes, Sorel drove Dante from Gabeworld, and the residents began to rebuild from the destruction he caused. Parax decided to remain in Gabeworld for a bit longer, hoping to learn from the residents, document his adventures, and perhaps profit from his extended stay. It wasn't too long after Dante's departure when two more factions began to take on destructive tendencies. These factions were known as "Pigmen"—named after the zombified residents of the Nether—and the United Societies of Ascendancy—an international group bent on dominance. Both factions had planned to wipe out Sorel in hopes of eliminating one of the few threats to their plot to conquer Gabeworld. By this point, Parax been excessively writing in his journal to document his adventures in Gabeworld; despite having a photographic memory, Parax planned to give the journal to Pencil so that the tales of his travels would live on. He recorded Pigmen and the United Societies' activities in his journal, writing down their battle tactics and keeping evidence of their plans to share with the other residents of Gabeworld. In time, the Pigmen faction was destroyed, leaving the United Societies without allies. Still limited in resources due to being relatively new, the leader—known as Jacob Facultas, personally came to Gabeworld in hopes of negotiating to increase his influence. Facultas quickly used his forces to weaken and enslave the faction Aurora, forcing its members to provide the United Societies with hard-earned resources in exchange for their lives. Once again, Sorel stepped in and declared war on the United Societies. Parax, hearing the news, got into his Legionary form to match the situation of war, and fetched a diamond sword thad he had been working on since his arrival to Gabeworld. The group secretly assassinated the members of the United Societies, widdling away at their ranks one-by-one. Tactics that Sorel used included random assaults, stealthy assassinations, and staged peace treaties, which only ended in the deaths of any United Societies members present. After killing off the members of the United Societies, the organization's presence in Gabeworld collapsed, and Facultas fled the land, barely surviving with his life, and leaving behind everything he brought to Gabeworld behind. Parax would later write down this battle in his journal. Unfortunately, Gabeworld began to run low on resources, forcing most of the residents to abandon the settled land and travel to new parts of the sector. Parax was one of those who left in search of resources, packing up his most valuable possessions before departing. For reasons unknown, he made it a goal to get to the Nether after he settles; he would then locate a Nether Fortress and use it as his base of operations. Soon into his adventures in Gabeworld, Parax located a Nether Fortress, and set up shop there. He created a hidden portal that led directly to the fortress, and kept all items in there, and within days, successfully established his company's presence in Gabeworld. All items were stored there, and given a special form of security to prevent raiding. As for the fortress, it received similar security, preventing intruders from entering. With his base of operations set up, Parax began his next plan: acquiring large sums of money in order to aide the company even further in its goals. Reyes Some time after peace being restored to Gabeworld, Parax went on a temporary leave from the land, later journeying to a land known as "Reyes" to the residents. Parax settled in by traveling to a village and claiming ownership of an abandoned house. Apparently, the village was constantly suffering from zombie attacks every night; in an attempt to counteract the zombie raids, Parax began researching them. After acquiring cows and chickens for food, Parax set up a lab under the village. In this lab, he captured several zombies and hostile zombie pigmen and locked them in various, categorized cells - one zombie alone, one pigman alone, zombies in groups, pigmen in groups, zombies and pigmen in groups, as well as a zombie spawner—a cage-like item that summons the undead. He documented his experiences and research carefully, even using live villagers as test subjects, but complaints of "odd, disturbing sounds" by the residents forced Parax to relocate his experiments deeper underground, underneath the village's well. After studying the behavior of the undead menaces, Parax suggested the implementation of iron golems and a wall around the village. Parax waited a while after installing his suggested form of security, and left the village to pursue other goals in Reyes after the test became a success. Sometime into his travels on Reyes, Parax encountered former Olex resident, whom he had nicknamed "Garric". Garric, whose true name was Geirstein Jarlsskald had been traveling the land in search of an old Viking town he used to live in. Parax began to travel with Geirstein to help him search for the town, which they eventually came across. This town, "Husavik", welcomed Geirstein back home with open arms, and eventually came to accept Parax, who took on the alias "Thorstein Austrani" to fit in with the residents. The town had, unfortunately, lost much of its territory to environmental disasters, resulting Jarlsskald and Austrani tasking themselves to rebuild what was lost. Unfortunately, Husavik was still in a weakened state when yet another saddening event occurred; a rival clan launched an attack on Husavik, destroying the majority of the buildings. Few residents survived, including Austrani prized horse, "Lord Bulbo", whom he had become very fond of from countless jousting tournaments; Austrani had never lost a match with the prized horse, even when faced with seemingly-impossible odds. Austrani and Jarlsskald, using their leadership abilities, got set to rebuilding Husavik—and getting revenge on the raiders that left it in pieces. New discoveries During one of Parax's exotic journeys, he located an unnamed, highly advanced stretch of land. After receiving a warm greeting by the residents, Parax set up a temporary home underneath the village. After capturing chickens and storing them in a pen, he dug underground and found a cave system; there, he acquired numerous ores, many of which he did not recognize, as well as objects known as "shards" - powerful, element-infused objects that could be used as power sources. He stored his new findings in a chest, planning to study them. However, superstitious residents of the village began to question Parax's presence; some believed him to be the cause of unexplained events regarding zombie attacks and numerous explosions, the latter being a result of Parax's experimenting with the newly-found resources. As a result of the paranoid villagers, Parax gathered up as much food as he could, packed up the numerous crystals, ores, shards, and household objects, and left his underground lair, traveling for a day before settling in a large tree in a jungle. During one of his travels around the land for resources, he was greeted by one of the residents, Matthew, who gave him a book known as a "Thaumonomican". This book automatically updated itself with information whenever Parax made a discovery, and provided methods for creating various objects—new methods will be unlocked in the book as it updates. After learning that to start a chain of new research, he would need to create a wand, Parax got set to locating a source of gold—a difficult task, given the land's low amounts of it. A few days into his settling, Parax began to dig deeper, coming across an abandoned mineshaft. Through excessive exploration and fighting off the various undead and spiders living in the mine, Parax managed to find large amounts of gold. He excitedly documented the experience in his journal as he mined the vast amounts of resources in the mineshaft, and later used the gold he found to create a wand. However, it was in its basic form, and thus Parax required more knowledge of what he was dealing with in order to upgrade it. Nonetheless, he made several other discoveries with the help of the wand, and made his next goal the acquisition of diamonds—through diamond tools, he could mine obsidian and create a Nether Portal, as several Nether-exclusive resources were needed to construct more magic-related items. Alter egos Parax has created many alter egos over the countless millennia of his life. Such examples include: The Baron Only a few weeks after his introduction to the land of Olex, Parax took on "The Baron" as one of his many titles. At this point, he wears a black hoodie with a Creeper face on the back, and speaks with a sarcastic attitude. He also is known to be constantly cracking jokes when using this alter ego, and is in general a joyful person. In addition, he is very adventurous and often will investigate random events. For example, when unfortunate events happen, such as a death in Olex or the destruction of someone's property, he immediately rushes to the area. Even if the matter is not major, he once again shows a minor amount of humor by setting up yellow tape around the area and placing iron golems around while he "investigates". The Jägermeister When using this alter ego, Parax wears what appears to be the uniform of a Hessian Jäger, albeit darker. His skills in tracking and out in the wild are increased, and he will usually speak in a German accent. When someone is asleep, he will often put signs around them praising the Jägermeister or warning them that the "Jägermeister is coming", again showing a form of humor. Pary the Legionary In this form, Parax wears armor resembling that of the soldiers in the Roman army. He wears a Sam Browne-styled belt (albeit over the left shoulder instead of the right)equipped with knives, and a long sword sheathed at the side of his belt. Other notable gear include a fox head that he wears as a hood, and a pair of sunglasses, making his glowing eyes dimmer. While wearing this, Parax is far more aggressive, sarcastic, tactical in combat, and highly confident. He also makes a habit of referring to his enemies as "profligates" or "degenerates", as well as countless other derogatory terms that relate to savagery/uncivilization. Thorstein Austrani In this form, Parax wears fur and leather armor, as well as a wolf head as a hood. In addition to this, he sports a medium-sized beard and Sam Browne-styled belt, the former of which he is quite proud of; he constantly refers to the beard as "glorious". Furthermore, this version of Parax has an aggressive personality, and has a heavy, stereotypical addiction to mead, despite his inability to get drunk. He also wields a sharpened cane with a diamond head; the cane, referred to as his "pimpcane", has notable abilities, such as excellent cutting, the power to set enemies on fire, and the ability to electrocute his enemies. He will spontaneously shout that it is the power of Thor while shocking his enemies. Weapons Parax is in possession of countless weapons, most notably an enchanted diamond sword created by his friend, Albert Spark. This sword is known as Frozen Legend the Second, named after the original sword that is in Albert's possession. Parax theorizes that this sword was a reward from Albert for helping him locate the original, which was lost for some time. In addition, he wields a sword of his own, titled "Blade of Parax". This sword has many abilities, being sharp enough to cut through any type of alloy, set enemies on fire, and send them flying a considerable distance with one hit. Parax also has remarkable skills with the bow, firing arrows with deadly accuracy. Despite the many weapons at his disposal, Parax is mostly seen in combat with his fists or a sharpened stick, using the environment to his advantage. Trivia *The building-burning is in fact a true story, more or less. In the first few weeks of his time on Olex, Parax set an empty, unclaimed building on fire when he thought it was abandoned. He did not want the abandoned building to go to waste, so he attempted to make it look more "scary" to add to the effect of a mysterious island. *Parax has an odd obsession with killing people and mounting their heads on poles outside his house. Category:Players